The Adventure Of A Life Time
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Thanks to a herd of wild horses and a cougar. Inuyasha meets Kagome and goes on an adventure called love. But when his parents are killed he disappeares. Will he be found? And will his disappearance effect his relationship with Kagome? Complete!
1. The intro, attack, and rescue

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter1**

The intro, attack, and rescue.

It's the year 2005 and twenty year old Inuyasha Ura is in the barn on his parent's ranch in Colorado. Inuyasha's mother's name is Jem she has bleach blonde hair and blue eyes. His father's name is Jack he has brown hair and blue eyes. Jem is Jack's second wife his first wife died. Jack has two sons his first son is from his first marriage. And a son from his presant marriage. His two sons are Sesshomaru who is twenty-five and Inuyasha who is twenty. Jem named Inuyasha after his half demon ancestor. Because he looks alot like him but he isn't half demon he's human.

Ever since Inuyasha's ancester married Kagome Higurashi his ancestors married within the Higurashi family. Until Inuyasha's great grandmother married outside of the Higurashi family. Inuyasha is 5'6" has silvery white hair and gold eyes. Inuyasha is in the barn tacking up his champion barrel racing blue roan mustang. Azul is Inuyasha's five-year-old blue roan mustang he has a black mane and tail. Inuyasha has had Azul since he bought him as a two-year-old at the Bureau of Land Management auction. Azul has been barrel racing since three. Inuyasha is taking up Azul to go for a ride to see his favorite herd of wild horses.

Meanwhile at the Higurashi ranch. Kagome is tacking up her Quarter Horse mare named Black Magic to go for a ride.

"I'm going for a ride now." said Kagome as she rode by the house.

"Be careful dear." said Janet who is Kagome's mother.

Janet has black hair and blue eyes. Black Magic is Kagome's four-year-old black Quarter Horse mare. Kagome also barrel races but she has never met Inuyasha and Azul. But what Kagome didn't know is that she will soon meet Inuyasha and Azul. When Inuyasha was done tacking he took a gun and some rope. He is taking a gun just in case he needs it. Then he got on Azul and cantered off. Jack and Jem know Inuyasha can handle himself.

Sesshomaru hates his father's ranch so he doesn't live on the ranch. Inuyasha lives on the ranch because he loves it there and to help his ageing parents.

Ten minutes later Inuyasha found his favorite herd of wild horses. As Inuyasha sat on Azul's back he noticed they are little edgey. There are a total of sixteen horses in the herd. The leader of the herd is Azul's ten-year-old blue roan father named Blue Moon. Kagome is on the other side of the herd sitting on Black Magic. What Kagome and Inuyasha didn't know is that there is a cougar near by. The cougar eyed the herd but then he saw Kagome and Black Magic. He snuck down the cliff and toard Kagome and Black Magic.When he got close enough the cougar roared and ran toward Black Magic and Kagome. The herd heard the roar and ran as fast as they could. Inuyasha tried to see what the wild horses are running away from.

But the running wild horses kicked up alot of dust. Black Magic saw the cougar running toward her. So she reared up neighed and thrashed her hoofs at the cougar. Kagome looked down and saw the cougar and held onto the reins tightly. Black Magic reared as high as she could to try to scare the cougar. When the dust cleared Inuyasha can now see a rearing horse. Inuyasha lightly squeezed Azul's sides and galloped toward the rearing horse. Suddenly the reins slipped through Kagome's hands and she fell off of Black Magic. As Inuyasha and Azul got closer Inuyasha can see the cougar. Inuyahsa grabbed his gun and aimed it at the cougar. He is a very good shot he can hit anything while on horse back.

Inuyasha aimed and fire his gun and killed the cougar. Black Magic went back on all fours as Inuyasha rode up next to the black mare. Inuyasha dismounted and went over to Black Magic and check to see if she was hurt. As he checked her over he saw someone the ground behind her. When Kagome fell off of Black Magic she ost consciousness. Inuyasha tied one end of the rope he brought with him around Black Magic's neck. And tied the other end to Azul's saddle horn. Then picked up Kagome and put but on Black Magic's saddle. Inuyasha then got back on Azul's back and headed toward home.

When Inuyasha got back to his family's ranch. He saw that his parent's car isn't there. He stooped Azul at the steps to the house and dismounted. Then he carried Kagome into the house and laid her on the couch. Inuyasha then took Azul and Black Magic to the barn. He untacked Azul and put him in his stall. Then he took off Black Magic's saddle and reins and put her in an empty stall. He went back into the house and checked to see if Kagome had any wounds. She only had few scraps and bruises. Then he heard his parents come into the house. Inuyasha told his parents what happened. Jem Jack looked at the girl on the couch.

"That is the Higurashi girl." said Jem.

"I'll go call parents." said Jack getting the phone.

"Don't bother her mother isn't home." said Jem.

"What's her name mom?" asked Inuyasha.

"Her name is Kagome she is named after an ancestor like you are." said Jem.

That night before he went to bed Inuyasha covered Kagome with a blanket. then he checked on the break and bolet prof case. Inuyhasa the locked case is the Tetsusaiga which has been passed down through the generations. Then Inuyasha went to bed for the night. In the morning Inuyasha woke up smelling breakfast. He put on a clean pair of boxers, light blue blue jeans, and a white muscle shirt. Then he went down stairs and into the kitchen. After eating he checked on Kagome then went outside. Inuyasha's chores are putting the horses outside, mucking stalls, feedind the horses, cattle, chickens, pigs, and sheep. And he fixes the fences if it needs it. Inuyasha feeding the chickens whe he saw his parents come out of the house.

"Inuyasha we are going to the store." said Jem.

"Ok dive careful." said Inuyasha waveing.

Meanwhile in the house after Jem and Jack left Kagome came too. She opened could and looked around and knew shw wasn't at home. All she could remember is falleing off of Black Magic. She sat up and strange man come into the living room.

"You're awake good." said Inuyasha kindly.

"Awww who are you? Where am I? And where's Black Magic?" asked Kagome screaming.

"Calm down my name is Inuyasha Ura. You're at my family's ranch. And your horse is out in the pasture." informed Inuyasha.

"How did you find me?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha explained how he found her. Then he got up off the couch and went into the kitchen.

"It's noon would like some lunch?" asked Inuyasha.

"Umm sure I'll have what you're having." said Kagome walking into the kitchen.

Kagome and Inuyasha ate roast beef and cheese sandwiches. After eating Inuyasha led Kagome to the pasture where Black Magic is. Kagome ran up to Black Magic and wrapped her arms around Black Magic's neck.

"I want to go home." said Kagome after hugging Black Magic.

"Your reins and saddle are in the barn." said Inuyasha pointing at the barn.

Kagome led Black Magic toward the barn and Inuyasha whistled for Azul. Soon he heard hoofs behind him he turned around and saw Azul. The Inuyasha led Azul to the barn also. He saw Black Magic in cross ties but no Kagome. Then he saw her in the tack room. Inuyasha quickly groomed Azul then got Black Magic's reins and saddle.

"Here's your and saddle Kagome." said Inuyasha.

"Thank you." said Kagome.

Inuyasha gave Kagome the reins and saddle then went into the tack room.

"Who's the handsome blue roan?" asked Kagome.

"That's Azul my champion barrel racer." said Inuyasha coming out of the tack room.

"Cool I barrel race Black Magic." said Kagome putting the saddle on Black Magic.

After Kagome and Inuyasha tacked their horses they both got on their horses. Kagome rode out of the barn and headed toward the Higurashi ranch. And Inuyasha followed her.

"What are you doing?" asked Kagome whe she saw Inuyasha riding next to her.

"I'm making sure you get home safely." said Inuyasha.

Kagome decided not to argue and shook her head. When they were quarter of a mile away the Higurashi ranch. Inuyasha stopped Azul and Kagome stopped next to him.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"I thought it would be fun if we raced from here to your family's ranch." said Inuyasha.

"You're on Inuyasha." said Kagome getting ready.

"Ok ready, set, and go." said Inuyasha.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome put their horses into a gallop. As they raced across the prairie Kagome could she that Azul is keeping up with Black Magic. They both stopped when they arrived at the Higurashi ranch.

"Man that was fun. Is Azul a Quarter Horse?" asked Kagome.

"Nope he's a Mustang." said Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't believe what Inuyasha just said.

"Um Kagome what are you doing later?" asked Inuyasha when Kagome got off of Black Magic.

"Nothing important why?" asked Kagome.

"Good then meet me at the diner at six and we'll have dinner." said Inuyasha turning Azul around.

"Ok which diner?" asked Kagome.

"The one down the road from here." said Inuyasha riding away.

"Ok I'll see you later." said Kagome watching ride away.

When she couldn't see him anymore Kagome led Black Magic to the barn. Kagome untacked Black Magic and put her halter on and put Black Magic in her stall.

* * *

Note Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga are not demon in this story they are human. But they still have the same looks. 


	2. Inuyasha starts to date Kagome

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter2**

Inuyasha starts to date Kagome.

Kagome spent the rest of the day doing her chores. It was four fourty- five when she went into the house. Her mother came home at three and Kagome told her what happened. Kagome went to her room and picked out clean clothes. The she went to the bathroom and took a shower. By the time Kagome is ready it is five fifty. So she grabbed he car keys and got in her car and left. When she went into the diner she looked around and saw Inuyasha. Kagome went over to the booth he's sitting at and sat across from him.

"I see you made it good I'm glad." said Inuyasha giving her a menu.

Inuyasha ordered a steak with some salad. Kagome ordered a salad. As they ate they talked and asked each other questions.

"So Inuyasha how did your parents come up with your name?" asked Kagome.

"They named me after an ancestor I look like." said Inuyasha.

"Same here I'm named after an ancestor too." said Kagome.

"How did you get Black Magic Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"She was born on our ranch. My mom gave her to me when she was one-year-old." explained Kagome.

"I got Azul at the BLM auction when he was two." said Inuyasha.

"I'm surprised we haven't met at any of the barrel racing competitions." said Kagome.

"Me too Azul is very fast as you saw earlier today." said Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha talked about the up coming barrel races. Inuyasha paid the bill and walked Kagome out to her car. Before she got into her car Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and looked down at her.

"Kagome can you and I start dateing?" asked Inuyasha blushing.

"Sure when do you want to see me again?" asked Kagome blushing also.

"Same place same time." said Inuyasha smiling.

In the morning Inuyasha told his parents abour his date. After doing his chores Inuyasha tacked up Azul and went for a ride. When he found Blue Moon's herd Inuyasha dismounted. Inuyasha took off Azul's tack and let him loose. Azul is highly trained and Inuyasha trusts him. And Inuyasha knows Azul won't tun off. Azul cantered down to the herd and was greeted by Blue Moon. The two blue roans smelled each other then joined the rest of the herd. Inuyasha sat under a tree and watched the herd. Suddenly Inuyasha heard a helicopter heading their way. Inuyasha whistled for Azul and quickly tacked him. The he got on Azul and yelled " Blue Moon you and your herd better get out of here!"

Blue Moon and his herd ran off as fast as they could. Inuyasha put Azul into a canter and headed home. Once back at the barn Inuyasha untacked Azul and put him in his stall. Then her got in his truck and headed to the diner. There he meet Kagome and had dinner.

"There will probaly be an BLM auction soon." said Inuyasha.

"Why do you say that?" asked Kagome.

"I heard a helicopter while I was watching Blue Moon's herd." said Inuyasha.

"I hope Blue Moon's herd didn't get caught." said Kagome.

"Me too because Blue Moon's herd is my favorite herd." said Inuyasha.

The next day after breakfast Inuyasha read the newspaper. He saw that there will be a BLM auction in one week.

"I just hope Blue Moon's herd didn't get caught." said Inuyasha to himself.

Then Inuyasha went out to do his chores. As he fed the chikens Azul followed him with the chicken feed in his mouth. Not only is Azul highly trained he is also very smart.

"Ok that tkes care of the chickens. Ok Azul put the chicken feed away and go get the slop for the pigs." said Inuyasha.

Azul put the chiken feed away and got the bucket of slop. He walked up to Inuyasha and gave him the bucket. Inuyasha patted him and poured the slop into the pig's trough. Jem and Jack watched Inuyasha and Azul as they hung up laundry on the clothes line outside.

"They say there's nothing like a boy and his dog. In our case there's nothing like a boy and his horse." said Jack.

Jem laughed and shook her head. Inuyasha put the empty bucket on the back porch. Then he and Azul carried bales of hay over the castle and fed them.

"Ok Azul I'm done with my chores. You know what that means." said Inuyasha.

Azul nicked and pawed at the ground with his hoof.

"That's right it's time for our barrel racing drill." said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha set up the barrels in the corral. Then he groomed and tacked Azul. Inuyasha then rode Azul out to the corral. Then he warmed up Azul by cantering around the corral. Jack walked up to the corral with a stopwatch in his hand.

"Ready when you are Inuyasha." said Jack.

Inuyasha nodded and rode Azul out of corral a little ways. He turned Azul to face the corral and waited for his father's signal. Jack dropped his hand and Inuyasha put Azul into a gallop. Useing the reins, his weight, and legs Inuyasha raced Azul around the barrels. When Inuyasha and Azul passed by Jack he stooped his stopwatch. Inuyasha drilled Azul three more times then colled him down.

"What's our best time dad?" asked Inuyasha.

"Fourteen point two seconds is your best time." said Jack smiling.

After Inuyasha untacked Azul he gave him a bath. Azul is usually a porfessional but when Inuyahsa gives him a bath Azul loves to play. As the weeks and months past Inuyasha and Kagome got closer and closer. Inuyasha had gone to the BLM auction and saw that Blue Moon's herd didn't get caught. He didn't buy a horse while he was there either. Today is a barrel race competition Kagome and Black Magic already went. Their times was 14.141 soon it will be Inuyasha's and Azul's turn. At the end Kagome and Inuyasha tired for first. Inuyasha's parents and Kagome's mother were there. They are all proud of them.


	3. The accident and disappearance

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter3**

The accident and disappearance.

Inuyasha returned home and put Azul in his stall. the he went into the house to get something to eat. He found a note from his parents on the table.

Dear Inuyasha,

Your father and I are going out for dinner tonight. So you are on your own for dinner.

Love,

Mom and Dad.

Inuyasha put the note back on the table. And fixed himself some dinner. It is dark when Jem and Jack got in their car to head home. It's a Saturday so there are alot of parties going on. Jem and Jack's car is going throug an intersection and was hit dead on by a truck. Inuyasha is laying on his bed reading a book when the phone rang. It is the family doctor he told Inuyasha that his parnets died. Inuyasha cryed himself to sleep that night. In the morning Sesshomaru and the family lawyer showed up. They sat down for the reading of the will.

"To my son Sesshomaru I leave $400,000 dollars. And to my son Inuyasha I leve the ranch." read the lawyer.

Sesshomaru took what was left to him and left. That afternoon Inuyasha's parents were buried at the cemetary. Kagome is with Inuyasha trying to calm him down. Inuyasha drove home alone. Once he got home he went into his room. He got a tan muscle shirt and light blue blue jeans. Inuyasha got a clean pair of boxers and got box of balck hair die. He got in the shower and used the black hair die. When he was done showering he put on the clothes he pu on his bed then he got a hand gun, extra bullets, a knife, and a lighter. Inuyasha died his hair because he is leaving. And he knows his silver white hair will shine in the sun. Inuyasha put the gun, extra bullet, knife, and lighter in his pocket and left.

As Inuyasha left he said bye Azul. He knews if he took Azul with him he'll be found easier. After he said to Azul Inuyasha ran away from the ranch. Kagome decided to leave Inuyasha alone for a while. When she goes to visit him again and doesn't find him. She'll then realize her decision wasn't a good idea. That night Inuyasha found a cave and made a fire. He cooked the meat from a deer he killed. Inuyasha looked out at the stars and sighed. His both mourning and lonely. Inuyasha tanned the deer hide and made a blanket. He put out the fire and tried to go to sleep. In the morning when he woke up he can hear hoofs. He looked outside and saw Blue Moon's herd.

Inuyasha walked out of the cave when he left the cave Blue Moon walked up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha may look different but Blue Moon knows him by scent. Blue Moon nickered and looked at Inuyasha as if to ask "what's the matter my friend?" Inuyasha sat on a rock and told Blue Moon what happened to his parents. After taking to Blue Moon Inuyasha went to go find something to eat. When he didn't find anything he ate leftover deer meat. Then he watched Blue Moon's herd. Inuyasha has a feeling Blue Moon will keep an eye on him. One month later Kagome is riding her mother's big red chestnut Thoroughbred to the Ura ranch. The eleven year old Thoroughbred is named Big Red.

When she got ther she saw Cindy Inuyasha's neighbor.

"Hi Cindy where's Inuyasha?" asked Kagome riding up to her.

"No one knows I've been coming over to feed the animals for a month now." explained Cindy.

"So he isn't here he's disappeared." said Kagome looking worried.

"I think so. He didn't take Azul with him." said Cindy.

Kagome put Big Red into a gallop and headed back yo the Higurashi ranch. Janet saw Big Red gallop into the yard and saw a worried look on Kagome's face.

"What's the matter dear?" asked Janet.

"Mom we need to get a search party together. Inuyasha is gone Cindy just told me." said Kagome.

"I'll call your uncle Stan he's the sheriff in town." said Janet.

Kagome tied Big Red's reins around the porch rail. Then went to the barn and tacked Black Magic. She met her mother at the porch.

"Stan is getting a search party together as we speak." said Janet.

Janet got on Big Red and rode off to join the search party. Kagome went back to the Ura ranch. She went into the barn and got Azul. She didn't put his tack on she grabbed a lead rope. Kagome clipped one end to his halter and tied the other end to Black Magic's saddle horn. She knew Azul could help find Inuyasha. Then she got on Black Magic and rode off. Meanwhile miles away Inuyasha is looking for food. What he didn't know is that he is being followed by a cougar. Kagome has been riding for ten minutes when she saw Blue Moon's herd and rode up to Blue Moon. Azul nickered and pawed at the ground it looked like he is talking to his sire.

"Please Blue Moon if you know where Inuyasha is please show us." said Kagome.

Blue Moon nickered and walked away with his herd behind him. Kagome had Black Magic follow Blue Moon and his herd. Blue Moon stoped at the cave Inuyasha has been staying in. Kagome got off Black Magic and said "thank you Blue Moon." Then she went in the cave after Blue Moon and his herd left.

"Darn Inuyasha isn't here." said Kagome to herself.

She got back on Black Magic and rode away from the cave. A mile away Inuyasha hasn't found anything to eat. So he sat on a rock to take a break. The summer heat is to much so Inuyasha took off his shirt. He can see dark clouds heading toward him. Inuyasha knew he had to get back to the cave a storm is coming. But now that Inuyasha is sitting down the cougar saw his apportunity to attack.

"Inuyasha where are you!" yelled Kagome.


	4. Azul and Kagome rescue Inuyasha

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter4**

Azul and Kagome rescue Inuyasha.

The cougar ran toward Inuyasha he saw the cougar and pulled out his gun. Inuyasha shot his gun and missed and the cougar jumped on Inuyasha. Kagome heard the shot and toward where the shot came from. Inuyasha is kicking and punching the cougar trying to get the cougar off of him. Azul can smell Inuyasha's scent and pulled on the lead rope. Kagome unclipped the lead rope and Azul galloped off. She had Black Magic follow Azul who is galloping as fast as he can. Black Magic is three lengths behind Azul. Inuyasha is still trying to fight off the cougar when he heard hoofs. He is hopeing it's one of the wild horses. Azul ran up to the and stepped on the cougar's tail. The cougar turned around and roared at Azul.

Azul turned around and kicked at the cougar until it ran off. Before Inuyasha lost consciousness he saw Kagome ride up to him. As she got off of Black Magic Inuyasha lost consciousness. Kagome didn't know that the man she is putting on Azul's back is Inuyasha. As she headed back toward the cave it started to rain. She put Black Magic into a canter they are out in the rain for two minutes. Kagome rode into the cave which is big enough to do so. She got off of Black Magic found a pile of sticks and started a fire. Then she went over the man on Azul's back. Since they were out in the rain the hair die started to rinse out. Kagome touched his hair then looked at her hand.

She made the deerskin blanket into a blanket and put it outside. Just then lightning flashed and it started to pour. Kagome got the bucket and Azul came in the cave with aloe plant. She used the other blanket to try off the man's body. Then rubbed the aloe on his wounds. Kagome then pored the water onto his hair. The black hair die rinsed out reviling silver white hair. She gasped when she saw the real hair color. Kgome realized that she has rescued Inuyasha. She felt tears run down her cheeks. Kagome couldn't help but hug him while she cried. The she dried his hair when all the black hair die rinsed out. Kagome then untacked Black Magic. She hoped that Inuyasha's wounds won't get infected.

In the morning Kagome woke up when the sun shined into the cave. She clipped the lead rope onto Azul's halter. Then tacked Black Magic and put Inuyasha on Azul's back. She knew she had to get Inuyasha to a doctor. So instead of heading to the Ura ranch she headed toward town but it's a three mile ride. So she also is hopeing she'll run into the search party. Kagome has Inuyasha' gun which has three bullets left. After riding for a mile Kagome fired the gun. She hoped that the echo would carry. A mile and a half away the search party heard the shot.

"Come on everybody that could be Inuyasha or Kagome." said Stan.

Everyone put their horses into a gallop. Kagome had Black Magic stand still. Then she fired the gun one more time. Kagome decided to stay for ten minutes then continue toward town. She has been waiting for five minutes. When she finally heard hoofs heading toward them. She look and saw the search party with her mom and uncle in the lead.

"There Kagome and it looks like she found Inuyasha." said Janet.

The search party rode up to Kagome and saw that she did find Inuyasha.

"We need to get him to the hospital he's hurt." said Kagome with a worried look on her face.

As they rode toward town Kagome explained why she had Azul with her. And how she found Inuyasha.

"I called the hospital the Ura family doctor will be waiting for us." said Stan.

They all put their horses into a canter and continued toward town. Once at the hospital the Ura family doctor came out. he got Inuyasha and rushed him into the emergency room. Kagome got off of Black Magic.

"I'm going to take the horses home then I'll be back." said Janet.

"Are you going to take Azul to the Ura ranch. Or take him to our ranch?" asked Kagome.

"I'll take him to our ranch." said Janet.

Kagome went in the hospital and waited in the waiting room by the emergency room. Janet took the horses to the Higurashi ranch. She untacked Big Red and Black Magic then she put the horses in their stalls. Then she got in her car and drove to the hospital. Kagome had ben waiting for ten minutes when the Ura family doctor came out of the emergency room.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi my name is Miroku the Ura family doctor.

"Hi Dr. Miroku how is Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Luckly his wounds didn't get infected. He's unconscious and I just got done putting him in a room." explained Miroku.

"Where is his room?" asked Kagome.

"My wife who is also a nurse Sango will show you to his room." said Miroku.

A nurse with long dark brown almost balck hair and and brown eyes showed Kagome to Inuyasha's room. Kagome walked into Inuyasha's room she saw that he looks terrible. She got a stol and sat next to his bed. A couple of minutes later Janet came into the room. She sat down next to Kagome and looked at Inuyasha.

"He looks terrible." said Janet.

It was night time when Janet decided to leave.

"Well I'm going home. Do you want want to go home too?" asked Janet.

"No I want to stay with Inuyasha." said Kagome.

Janet left the room and Sango came into the room.

"There's an extra bed for you to sleep on if you want." said Sango checking on Inuyasha.

At nine o clock Kagome went over to the extra bed and went sleep. In the morning whrn the sun brightened Inuyasha' room Kagome woke up. She got up and used the bathroom then she went to the cafeteria. After getting something to eat Kagome went back to Inuyasha's room. She at down on the stood next to his bed and sighed. At noon Kagome was about to go to the cafeteria. When she saw Inuyasha's eyes open. When Inuyasha looked at Kagome his eyes went wide. Kagome smiled and asked " how are you feeling?" Inuyasha looked away and grunted and said "I'm sore and in pain."

"I can help you with that." said Sango coing into the room.

Sango gave Inuyasha a pain killer. Then she left the room and told Miroku Inuyasha is conscious. A minute later Miroku came in the room. He checked on Inuyasha and said to be on the safe side you're staying for one more night." After Miroku left Kagome told Inuyasha that Azul fought off the cougar. And she told him about she found out she rescued him and not a stranger. Inuyasha looked at his hair that is back to it's silver white color.

"I owe you and Azul my life." said Inuyasha smiling.

That night Kagome got up and headed toward the extra bed.

"Where are you going Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm going to go to sleep on the extra bed." said Kagome.

Inuyasha moved over in his bed and asked "don't you want to sleep with me?" Kagome didn't answer and just stood there.

"Come on Kagome we've been dateing for seven months now." said Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I don't feel comfortable about sleeping with you." said Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed and rolled over and went to sleep. Kagome went over to the extra bed and laid there awake. An hour later she heard Inuyasha talking in his sleep. it sounds like he's dreaming.

"No they can't be died mom dad. Get off you darn cougar someone please help me." said Inuyasha in his sleep.

Kagome got up went over to Inuyasha's bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and shook him to wake him. Inuyasha woke up with tears in his eyes and sat up. He sat indian style and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You had a bad dream didn't you?" asked Kagome.

"Yes I did. Thank you for wakeing me." said Inuyasha.

"You're welcome Inuyasha." said Kagome seeing sadness and fear in his golden eyes.

"Kagome can I hold you until I fall asleep?" asked Inuyasha.

She smiled and shook her head. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. They sat like that for little while. Kagome looked up and saw that Inuyasha is about to fall asleep.

"Inuyasha lay down and go to sleep." said Kagome.

He noddded and laid down Kagome still in his arms. Kagome put her left arm around Inuyasha fell asleep. In the mourning Inuyasha woke Kagome.

"Miroku said I can go home today." said Inuyasha.

"Ok I'll call my mom." said Kagome getting her cell phone.


	5. Inuyasha proposes to Kagome

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter5**

Inuyasha proposes to Kagome.

While Kagome used the bathroom Inuyasha waited for Kagome's mother. She showed up and gave Inuyasha some clothes.

"Who's clothes am I wearing?" asked Inuyasha after he got dressed.

"They belonged to Kagome's father." said Janet.

"Where is her father? I've never met him before?" asked Inuyasha.

"He died five years ago." said Janet

"I'll be right Janet I need to go somewhere." said Inuyasha.

He left the hospital and went to the shop. Inuyasha bought a ring for Kagome. Then he returned to the hospital where Janet and Kagome waited.

"Are you ready to go Inuyasha?" asked Janet.

"Yes I am." said Inuyasha smiling.

They got into Janet's car and headed to the Higurashi ranch. Once they got there Inuyasha went to the barn. he went to Azul's stall and went into the stall. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Azul's neck.

"Thank you Azul I owe and Kagome my life." said Inuyasha.

"Get on him and I'll ride to your ranch with you." said Kagome.

Soon Inuyasha is getting on Azul while Kagome tacked Black Magic. Then she got on her horse and headed toward the Ura ranch. Once they got there Inuyasha put Azul in his stall. Then he grabbed Kagome's hand and knelt down. Inuyasha took the ring out of the box and put it on her ring finger.

"Kagome will you marry me?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha of course I'll marry you." said Kagome blushing.

Inuyasha stood back up and kissed Kagome. Kgome rode back to the Higurashi ranch. When she got back she untacked Black Magic and put her in her stall. Then she ran into the house to find her mother.

"What's the matter Kagome?" asked Janet as Kagome ran into the living room.

"Mom Inuyasha proposed to me and I said yes." said Kagome happily.

"Oh Kagome that's wonderful." said Janet smiling.

After telling her mother Kagome called Inuyasha.

"So when do you want to get married?" asked Kagome.

"Well this month is no good the barrel racing championship is this month. So I guess next month." said Inuyasha.

"But next month is November the Higurashi family has alot of get togethers." said Kagome.

"Is there a day were ther isn't a get together?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yah Saturday November 12th." said Kagome.

"That's good we'll get married then." said Inuyasha.

"I'll see you at the competition. I love you." said Kagome.

"See you then and I love you too." said Inuyasha.

Kagome hung up her phone and laid on her bed. The she got on her laptop and e-mailed her friend Rin. Kagome and Rin have been friends since there were two-years-old. She has told Rin about dateing Inuyasha and about what happened to his parents. Kagome sent Rin an e-mail telling her that she and Azul rescued Inuyasha. Ans told Rin about Inuyasha propseing. Two hours after she sent the e-mail Kagome's phone rang.

"Hello." said Kagome after picking up her phone.

"I got your e-mail is Inuyasha ok?" asked Rin.

"Yes he's ok he's at home." said Kagome.

"And congrats on the propsal." said Rin.

"Thank you. Rin I have a question for you." said Kagome.

"Ask away Kagome." said Rin.

"Will you be my brides maid?" asked Kagome.

"Sure I will Kagome." said Rin happily.

"Thank you Rin." said Kagome.

"No problem. Well go to go." said Rin.

"Oh ok bye." said Kagome.

She hung up her phone then got ready for bed. It's the first day of the barrel racing championships. The best riders and horses are ther includeing Kagome and Black Magic Inuyasha and Azul. There is another very good rider and horse there also. Koga and his light bay six-year-old stallion Wolf Demon are from Montana.

"Welcome riders from all states welcome to the barrel racing championships." said the mayor.

The crowd let a cheer and the horses neighed.

"Here are the rules you get a number of points for the place you come in. The one with the most points wins." said the mayor.

Soon the compedators are grooming and tacing their horses. Kagome and Inuyasha came in their seprate trucks. But they parked next to each other. On Inuyasha's left side is where Kagome parked. On his right side is where Koga parked. Koga has just finished tacking Wolf Demon when he saw Inuyasha and Azul. He can tell Azul is a Mustang so Koga tied Wolf Demon and walked over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't know Koga was walking toward him until Azul snorted. He looked to see who Azul was snorting at and saw Koga.

"Hi my name is Koga. And I didn't know they let horse mutts into championships." said Koga.

"Hey my name is Inuyasha and Azul is not a mutt. He's a three time champion Mustang." said Inuyasha.

"Yah in the Colorado circuit maybe. Wolf Demon is three time champ in Montana." said Koga.

"Hi Inuyasha Black Magic and I are ready." said Kagome walking toward him with Black Magic.

After talking to Koga Inuyasha and Kagome rode off. It's the end of the month the point leaders are Inuyasha, Koga, and Kagome. Kagome and Black Magic already had their run their time was 14.222. At the signal from the judge Inuyasha galloped Azul as fast as he could around all three barrels. When Azul galloped out of the arena. His time flashed on the board 14.211. The it was Koga and Wolf Demon's turn. Their time was 14.223 so frst place went to Inuyasha and Azul. In a very close second is Kagome and Black Magic. And in third is Koga and Wolf Demon.


	6. A happy ending for Inuyasha and Kagome

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter6**

A happy ending for Inuyasha and Kagome.

It's November 12th at the Ura ranch Kagome has moved in with Inuyasha. She has moved Black Magic into the barn with Azul. Not long after Kagome moved in Azul bred Black Magic. Inuyasha's and Kagome's family are there. Soon Inuyasha and Kagome are standing infront of Stan. Kagome is wearing a white wedding dress. And Inuyasha is weaing his father's tuxedo. There isn't a dry eye at the wedding. During the ceremony Azul and Black Magic watched. After everyone left Inuyasha and Kagome got out of their good clothes. And they got back into jeans and sweaters. Then they tacked their horses and went for a ride. They found Blue Moon's herd they took off their horses tack and let them loose.

Inuyasha had helped Kagome train Black Magic. Now Black Magic is as highly trained as Azul is. Blue Moon has accepted his son's mate. Inuyasha and Kagome can watch the horses for hours. But thet won't be able to go watch Blue Moon's herd when winter starts. And winter could start any day. Two weeks later there is a blanket of snow on the ground. Azul and Black Magic are outside playing in the snow. Inuyasha and Kagome are snuggling under a blanket on the couch in the living room. They have been talking about having children one day But they decided not to have children right away. They have found out that Black Magic is two months pregnant.

Four months later the vet came to check on Black Magic who is six months pregnant.

"This is rare." said the vet looking at the ultra sound.

"What is rare?" asked Kagome.

"She's pregnant with twins and they're both alive and healthy." said the vet.

"She is wow that's great." said Kagome happily.

"It will be ever rarer if she give birth and they both survive." said the vet.

The vet left after Inuyasha paid him. Six months have passed and Black Magic gave birth to her twins one month ago in September. And they were both born healthy and alive. It is now October 2006 and Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting on the porch swing on the back porch. Black Magic had a colt and a filly. Kagome named the filly Storm because it was storming out when she was born. Inuyasha named the colt Lightning because a bolt of lightning struck the ground when he was born. When Storm and Lightning are older and have some training. Inuyasha and Kagome plan on taking them to see their grandsire Blue Moon and his herd. Luckly Blue Moon's herd didn't get rounded up in the last round up. Inuyasha and Kagome are always watching over the herd.

And they will watch over the herd until they can't watch over the herd anymore. Then their childeren will watch over the herd. They haven't had childeren yet but they do plan on doing so sooner or later. But for now they are sitting on the back porch swing. They are sitting there watching Azul, Black Magic, Storm, and Lightning racing each other. Soon Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep in each others arms.

**The End!**


End file.
